


Shippin mah fwends ÙvÚ

by iix_NekoChan



Series: SHIPSSS [1]
Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28454070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iix_NekoChan/pseuds/iix_NekoChan
Summary: soooooo i’ve decided to start writin fanfics about mah friends because why not.
Series: SHIPSSS [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084124





	Shippin mah fwends ÙvÚ

“Noooo!” Dylan screamed, “You can’t make me!”  
“Oh yes we can!” Kyle screamed back. “If you don’t, Alexis and i will!”  
Alexis nodded. “Plus, then i get to choose your outfit, becasue i will NOT let you go out on a date with your crush lookin like a hobo.”  
“First off,” Dylan started, “It is NOT a date! She just asked me to go over to her house this weekend. Not that she’d like me, anyways..”  
Dylan had a HUGE crush on his classmate, Aidyn. Aidyn had beautiful green eyes. Well, it wasnt just her eyes. She was beautiful, from head to toe.  
“Oh c’mon broski, who wouldn’t like YOU!” Alexis said.  
“Bro, you are just scared. Just do it! Whats the worst she could say?” Kyle asked. Dylan’s eyes grew large. “Well, for starters, she coukd say no. She could end up hating me. She’ll tell the whole class and then the whole school will find out and i’ll be the laughing stock of school!”  
Alexis rolled her eyes and Kyle mumbled, “Dylan, you’re being stupid.” The group saw Aidyn walking towards them. “Ooooh, there she is!” Kyle continued, then screamed, “HIIII AIDYNNNN!”. Dylan turned more red then a ripened tomato. Alexis laughed.  
“Kyle and i will leave you two to talk” Alexis said. Kyle tried to interfere, but Alexis dragged her away. Dylan mumbled cuss words at them as they walked away. Well, it was more of a fumble as the two argued about what flowers Dylan should bring to Aidyn’s house on their ‘date’.  
“Uhh... Should i be concerned?” Aidyn asked, slightly confused on what the two girls walking away were plotting.  
“NO- I-i mean, nah, they are just being, well, them.” Dylan stammered. Aidyn giggled. “S-so.. Uh, Aidyn.. You see, uhm.. Well..” If you thought Dylan couldnt turn more red, you were wrong. He took a deep breath and said quickly, “Ireallylikeyouwillyougoonadatewithme? OK BYE-“ Dylan turned to leave, but Aidyn grabbed his arm.  
“Uh, i didnt really catch that.” She said. Dylan groaned.  
“I-i really like you... Like, in a more then friendly manner? L-like a... crush.. And i was wondering if you’d like to turn this hangout at your house this weekend i to a.. date?” At this point, you can hear Kyle and Alexis squeel from around the corner, but it was quickly covered up by thr two shushing eachother. Dylan hit his head againts the locker.  
Aidyn started giggling. “I thought you’d never ask. Of course, Dylan. And.. I like you too.” At this point, Alexis and Kyle didnt try to hide their squeeling. Dylan smiled at Aidyn. “I better go shut them up. See you this weekend?”  
“Yeah, see ya!”  
Dylan hurried away to the girls around the corner.  
“Will you two shut up?! You’re embarrassing me!” Dylan whisper-shouted, but was stopped when the two hugged him.  
“YOU DID ITTT” Alexis screamed.  
“WHEN AM I GONNA BE AN AUNTY! OOH! We can name on of the kids after me!” Kyle started jumping up and down.  
“No, we can name one after ME!” Alexis argued back.  
“GUYS, WE’RE NOT EVEN DATING!” Dylan yelled at the two fangirls.  
“Not yet!” Alexis said in a sing-somg voice. Dylan rolled his eyes. “You two have your bags?” Alexis continued, in which Dylan and Kyle responded with a nod. “Good, lets head back to my place and get this sleep over started!”  
With that, they headed back to Alexis house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Dylan woke up the next morning, he was on the floor of Alexis’s room on a blow-up mattress her parents had set up. Alexis, of course, took her bed, and Kyle took the huge bean-bag chair, per her request. He looked at the clock. It read 10:37 am.  
‘Great’ he thought, sleepily, ‘Only 5 hours of sleep.’ The trio had tried to pull an all nighter, but had finally crashed around 5:30, after 7 lage coka colas each, a bag of cool ranch doritos, and 3 horror movies. Thats when Dylan realized today was the big day! He was going on a date with Aidyn! Only, there was one problem. He had to walk to her house. By 11:15.  
“GUYS WAKE UP!” Dylan shouted. “WE GOTTA GET READY!” Alexis bolted up, and the two shook Kyle, who refused to get up. Dylan dinally dumped a cup of water on her, and she got up. Dylan got out his clothes he packed for the day, which were a pair of sweat pants and a hoodie, and went to get dressed in the bathroom. He quickly brushed his teeth and combed his hair. He heard a knock, and then Alexis and Kyle bolted in.  
“You’re wearin THAT?!” Alexis shreiked. “Oh nonono, hunny.” She dragged him by the wrist back i to her room, and pulled out a pair of grey jeans and a whote button down shirt. She shoved them at Dylan. “Change.” She ordered.  
“Wait, where is Kyle?” Dylan asked.  
“Out getting you a bouquet of flowers.”  
Dylan rolled his eyes and closed the bathroom door again. He changed quickly and put on the cologne that his dada gave him. He rushed out and put pn his sneakers. Alexis was already downstairs and at the door. Dylan rushed down and out the door into the bright light. Kyle was running down the street, a bouquet of flowers in her hand. She also had a container of mints and a small box. When she got to Alexis’s house, the three started running down the street. Alexis screamed “CMON! ITS ALREADY 11!” Aidyn lived 3 streets over. When they finally got to her street, they started slowing down, since that had made it to her house with a few extra minutes to spare. The three were hunched over, panting. Kyle put her hand on Dylan’s shoulder. “Alright..” she panted. “This is for Aidyn’s mom” she handed him the flowers. “Make sure to compliment her. Give her dada a nice, sturdy handshake. And lastly, give this to Aidyn. Compliment her, too.” Kyle handed Dylan the box. He opened it, and a sunflower necklace layed inside. Kyle held put the mints to Alexis and Dylan.  
“Alright, tiger, go get that girl! OH, make sure to be out by 5! We’ll meet you at the park, and we’ll go get dinner.” Alexis said, slapping Dylan on the back. Dylan was shaking, but he didnt stop. He wouldn’t let fear stop him today. He walked up Aidyn’s drive way and rang her door bell. Her father answered. “Hello, sir, Im Dylan” he stuck out his hand.  
“So i’ve heard.” Aidyn’s dad took his hand. “Wow, kid, you got a nice grip.”  
“T-thank you, sir.” Dylan stuttered. Dylan walked in and there stood Aidyn and her mom. “Hello, ma’am.” Dylan said to her mom, holding out the flowers. “I got these for you. You look very nice today.” Aidyn’s mom smiled. “Oh, thank you!”  
Dylan turned to Aidyn and smiled.  
“Wanna head over to my room?” Aidyn asked.  
“Oh, sure.” Dylan said.  
“I better not hear any funny buisness up there” her dad grumbled. With that, the two ran upstairs and into Aidyn’s room.  
“Wow, your room is so cool!” Dylan said. “B-but, not as cool as you.”  
Aidyn smiled and blushed.  
“O-oh! Here!” Dylan said, handing her the box.  
“Oh, Dylan!” Her face lit up. “I love it! Thank you so much!” Dylan helped Aidyn pit the necklace on, and complimented how it looked on her. Aidyn smiled sheepishly, and leaned in to kiss Dylan. At first, Dylan was scared, but he slowly opened up to her kiss. He already knew this was foing to be an amazing date.  
“I love you, Aidyn” he mumbled.  
“I love you too, Dylan.” 

💖The End💖


End file.
